


New

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Het, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/">Avengerkink</a>. <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=6568062#t6568062">Prompt</a>:"anyM/anyf boy rims girl, first time, Gentleman may or may not have experience with this practice, lady definitely has no experience with it. They both find it sinfully hot. Or hotly sinful."<br/><b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	New

Sometimes Tony could do things that were just spot on perfect. 

He had wined and dined her, taking her to one of her favourite resaurants and then dancing in a quiet little jazz club. People recognised Tony, as always, but it was a fairly classy place and aside from a few curious looks they were left alone. 

Tony took Pepper to a wonderful hotel room, a penthouse in the heart of the city. 

Pepper stood at the panoramic window, looking out at the bright lights. "I love this view." 

Tony was pouring the champagne. He looked over at her, admiring the way her pale green dress clung to her figure. "Looks ravishing from here." 

Pepper looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Breaking out the lines huh?" 

"For you, always," he approached with a glass for them both, and handed her one of them. They clinked their glasses together. "Cheers." 

Both of them sipped and looked out at the city. Tony put his free hand on Pepper's ass. Pepper said nothing. 

"You look beautiful tonight," said Tony. 

"So do you." 

"Yes they do say I'm a beautiful man." 

"They?" 

"Women. And men that swing that way." 

"I guess we can't help ourselves, you're just so damn sexy." 

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You know that tone doesn't become you." He gently squeezed her bottom. 

"Oh," she took another swallow of champagne, "and what tone becomes me?" 

"Well the one you use when you're talking dirty, that one definitely becomes you." 

So all this, the dinner, the drinks, the dancing, this view...it's all about getting in my panties?" 

"Absolutely. It's my favourite reason to do anything." 

Pepper tried to keep a straight stern face, but she didn't manage it. She smiled. 

"God you're beautiful when you do that." 

"Shut up." 

"No no, I mean it it's like..." 

"Shut up," Pepper said firmly, "and come fuck me." She turned and walked in the direction of the bedroom. 

Tony stood for a moment, a little put out by the interruption because the line would have been spectacular. Then it clicked that the line didn't matter one damn bit. "You don't have to ask me twice," Tony finished his drink and followed, watching her behind. 

"I wasn't asking," Pepper replied. "I was telling." 

Tony chuckled nad closed the door behind him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She turned. She finished her champagne too and tossed the empty glass onto the carpet. She watched him take off his shirt. 

"I've been thinking about you naked all night," Tony said. He unbuckled his belt. "Imagining getting you out of that dress." He unbuttoned his pants. "Imagining pulling down your panties with my teeth." 

"That's not going to happen." 

Tony froze, his zipper halfway down. "No?" 

He gave her a look that was somewhere between confused and broken hearted puppy. 

Pepper let him squirm for a few seconds before putting him out of his misery. "I'm not wearing any panties." 

Tony grinned and carried on taking off his pants. "Oh I love this new naughty side of you." 

"It's been there all along," said Pepper, "you just weren't paying attention." 

"I'm paying attention now." 

"Yes. I can see that," she nodded at his crotch. His boxers were tented with the growing erection beneath. 

With only his underwear left he closed in on her like a shark closing on a tasty morsel. She turned away from him and lifter her hair. "Unzip me," she said. 

"How did you make that sound sexy?" Tony put his hands on her waist, pressing himself against her. She could feel his harness. It excited her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. 

"Unzip me," she said again. The dress had become restrictive. Unnecessary. She needed it gone. She needed to be naked. 

Tony kissed the right side of her neck. His goatee tickled a little. He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked. 

A breathy moan escaped her lips. 

"If I put my hand between your legs are you going to be wet?" he whispered. 

"Only one way to find out." 

"Oh Pepper there are all kinds of ways to find out." He sucked again, his hands stroking up and down her back. 

"Not if you have any desire to get laid tonight," she reached back and pressed her palm to his crotch. "Don't tease me." 

"Since you asked so nicely..." Tony slowly tugged down the zipper on the back of her dress. Pepper gently squeezed and rocked her palm against the front of his shorts. 

He used both hands to push the fabric off her shoulders and together the they sent the dress down until it fell to pool at her feet. Tony's fingers traced the straps of her bra, the only item of clothing she still had on. He deftly used one hand to unhook her bra. Pepper quickly took it off, dropping it on the floor. 

"You're overdressed Mr Stark." She turned to face him. Tony openly ogled her breasts. "Are you going to do something about that?" 

"Well I did help you with the dress..." 

Pepper shrugged and yanked down her boxers. His hard cock sprung free. She knelt down on one knee as she slid the underwear down all the way. 

"Oh and while you're down there..." Tony Stark, master of subtlety, said. 

"God you're unbelievable," she laughed. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Tony grinned. He recognised that look. Pepper took hold of his cock in her right hand and leaned forward, her lips closed around the head. She kept looking up at him as her tongue rubbed in slow circles. 

Tony had given serious consideration to adding 'and also Queen of Blowjobs' to Pepper's job title, though he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be entirely happy with him if he did. It had been a very happy discovery to find Pepper was a woman who not only gave great head, but that she really enjoyed doing it too. 

"Truly I am the luckiest man in the world" 

Pepper took more of him in her mouth, sucking as she slid her lips up and down her cock. 

"Ohh yes yes," he groaned, his hand running through her lovely hair. 

After a minute more of oral sex heaven Pepper withdrew her mouth from him and stood. She wrapped the fingers of her right hand around his penis, stroking slowly. "I need you to fuck me now." 

"Honey after sucking like that I'd gladly do anything you ask," he said. 

"Luck for you I'm horny or you'd be buying me a lot of shoes right now." She pressed her lips to his, kissing him. 

While they made out they stepped towards the bed, Pepper continuing to use her hand on his cock while he pinched and rolled her nipples. 

They reached the bed and got on it, moving up the mattress. Pepper got on her back, pillows supporting her head. Tony got on top. He kissed and sucked on her neck, supporting his weight with his left hand while playing with her nipple with the other. 

Pepper wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in, urging him to take her. 

Tony enjoyed this. The need. The teasing. He pinched Pepper's nipple harder. He was in complete control of her pleasure. 

"Tony..." she whined. 

"Pepper," he kissed her on the lips, tongue dipping into her mouth. His cock was prodding along the inside of her thigh. So so so close. But not quite there. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

He took his hand from her breast and stroked his middle finger up though the wet folds of Pepper's pussy, brushing lightly over her clit. Pepper groaned and Tony did it again. Then again. 

"Hurry up and...fuck!" she cried out as finally Tony entered her, smoothly pressing forward, his cock easily gliding into her tight wet channel. 

They quickly found a steady rhythm that worked for them both, her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him tight against her. His hands explored her body, caressing, squeezing, pinching. He whispered in her ear between kisses, telling her how good it felt to be inside her, how beautiful she was, how hot she made him. 

Pepper responded in kind. "Your hard cock feels so good." 

She squealed when Tony pulled on her nipple harder than she was expecting. Pepper knew he was watching for her reaction. A negative one and he would hold off the rougher stuff. A positive one and he would play harder. 

"Yes..." Pepper purred and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. 

Tony bit her earlobe, and sucked hard as he altered his angle of attack, deepening his penetration. He pinched and tugged sharply on her breasts. She scratched angry red lines down his back. 

She came, moaning loudly, her cunt quivering around his cock. Tony grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets, clenching them tightly in his fists as he focused on holding off his own end. 

"You have the most fantastic orgasm face I've ever seen," Tony said sincerely. 

"I bet you say that to all the girls." 

"There's just you," he replied and kissed her, softly at first, then the passion reignited. 

"Behind me, I want you behind me," said Pepper. 

"Your wish is my command." Tony moved back down the bed, kneeling, giving her room to turn over. She got on her hands and knees. "You know something about seeing you like that brings out my naughty side." 

"Mine too," Pepper said, she looked at him over her right shoulder. 

"Is that so?" Tony smirked. He put his hand on her bottom, massaging. He closed in on her, the front of his thighs pressed to the backs of hers. His hard cock was between her legs, touching her wetness. He leaned forward and kissed her back. Tony trailed light kisses down her spine, both of his hands working her buttocks. 

"Tony...are you going to fuck me some more? Pepper was getting impatient. 

"All in good time," Tony paused at the base of her spine. The fingers of his right hand teased her labia, brushing over but never touching with any substantial pressure. He resumed kissing, moving is mouth down. Then he started licking, his tongue lapping as he travelled down the path between her ass-cheeks. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Trust me." 

"Trust you?" 

"Trust me," he said again. His tongue was now just one little lick away from her asshole. "Never had anyone do this before?" 

"No," she shook her head. "Have you ever done it before." 

"Yup, a few times. I think you'll enjoy it. But if you don't like it just say the word and that will be the end of it, okay?" 

Pepper hesitated for a moment before saying "okay." She didn't know exactly what she was worried about. She hadn't really ever given it much thought before. A couple of her lovers had expressed interest in anal sex (which she had declined) but none in putting there mouth there. 

"Relax," Tony said. "Enjoy." He gave her another moment and then touched the tip of his tongue to her asshole. He heard her take a sharp breath, but there was no sign that she was freaking out. She didn't tell him to stop. 

He touched his tongue to it again, holding it for a few seconds then withdrawing. He repeated, the middle finger if then hand between her legs nudging her clit as he did. 

Tony licked, the flat of his tongue swiping over her rear orifice. Pepper gasped. Tony waited for any sign she had found it unpleasant. He waited to see if she would say something. 

She didn't. 

He rested the tip of his finger on her clit, rocking it side to side slowly. 

"Oh...yes..." Pepper whispered. Stark licked her again. Waited a few seconds. Then licked again. "Yes..." she moaned, louder this time, and he knew that this was going to work out just fine. 

Tony timed his tonguing with the motion of his finger. He alternated between the stimulation of her clit and the movements of his tongue. 

He switched to circling the dark rim of her asshole with the tip of his tongue, which earned him another sexy moan. 

Pepper was surprised, her apprehension floated away as she got into it. She let herself enjoy the new sensations her man was introducing her to. 

Tony kissed her asshole then resumed the up and down licking, his finger moving up through Pepper's intimate folds to her entrance. He thrust his middle and ring finger into her cunt, his palm facing down, sliding them in as far as they would go. Her happy squeal was delightful. 

He fucked her hard and fast with his fingers, curling and wriggling them to give her maximum pleasure. He enthusiastically continued using his mouth on her anus, the noises of sinful satisfaction from Pepper increase in frequency and volume. 

With his left hand he smacked her left buttock, a firm spank that generated a stream of curses from the redhead. He spanked her again. 

Half a minute later Pepper came, yelling his name over and over as orgasm shuddered through her body. Tony stated to slow things down but he carried on fingering and licking her. Slower. Slower. Bringing Pepper down from her dizzying high. 

With a final swirl of his tongue and stroke of his fingers over her clit Tony pulled back, getting up on his knees behind her. His cock was still hard. Pepper looked back at him over her shoulder. She was flushed with post-orgasm bliss. "I love you so much," she said. 

"And I love you too." 

"Now get that cock inside me and come for me Tony," she swayed her bottom from side to side, arching her back. His eyes scanned down over her rear, her pussy. His gaze settled for a moment on her asshole but he decided not to push it and would go there another day. Her pussy looked so perfect and fuckable anyway. 

"It would be my pleasure," he smiled. 

"Our pleasure." 

He shuffled forward on his knees, his right hand taking hold of his penis while his left was on her hip, holding her steady. He lined himself up. She looked over her shoulder at him again when he hesitated. 

"Tony!" 

As she said his name he took her, filing her with his cock, the exclamation of frustration turning to one of pleasure. 

Tony decided he'd have to introduce her to new things more often.


End file.
